Detactives
by NinjaLFB
Summary: Detectives Ritsu and Takano set out to find out where the killer of An, Li Kang, is and they will go to put him to justice. But that is only one of the missions they many interpret in their journey. But along the way sad stories and... love? Will they be found and with chief Takafumi Yokozawa try to stop it before it can blossom? REPUBLISHED WAS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED!


**A/N: UNICORNS! Sorry I had coffee! Welcome to my writing frenzy or words and magical things. Really suck at Author Notes but anyways enjoy the story! DOGGY!**

He walked down the long hallway, no one else in sight. His shoes were the only noise that could be heard around him. He flipped his hair out of his face, inching his way to the door as well as pulling out his I.D. When finally reaching the door he took one step back.

The camera scanned him while he held his I.D. up.

"_Voice test; state your name" _the computer said

"Ritsu, Onodera"

The doors opened for Ritsu and he continued his journey making his way around the headquarters. He, of course saw familiar face around. "Good morning Ritsu" Detective Yuu said bowing. Ritsu simply nodded and was on his way. Walking he saw more faces and he was greeted by more people. After about two more minutes, he finally reached the main office.

He did a simple two knocks on the door, no answer. He knocks again "come in" the man said. Ritsu walked into the room, closing the door behind. "Good morning sir" he said making sure to greet his superior.

"Don't give me that crap you know I don't like formal greetings" Yokozawa said getting his hair out of his face. "Sorry Mr. Yokozawa" Ritsu said and bowed "What did I just say and at least call me Takafumi" Yokozawa said leaning back in his chair. "Sit down" he said gesturing to a chair in front of him. Ritsu nodded and said down slightly hesitant.

"I have a job for you" Yokozawa said to him reaching for his cup and taking a sip of coffee. "A job, what is it?" Ritsu asked. "There is a new recruit coming today, I need you to show him around" Yokozawa said putting his cup down and standing up. "Can I get his name?" Ritsu asked "You'll get it when he sees you he coming at four you have at least six hour until then. For now you can work on the Li Kang case."

Ritsu nodded and was on his way out but was stopped. "By the way Ritsu" he turned upon hearing his voice. "I hate to tell you this but, me and this guy kind of had some… history when younger so…" Yokozawa didn't finish. Ritsu stood there eyes wide he never knew that Yokozawa, this man right in front of his was actually a homosexual. He seemed like a ladies-man, stud, the perfect type of babe magnet I was just so shocking. That didn't matter, Ritsu didn't want anything to change he was his superior after all. Also this is unrelated to work anyways.

"I understand" Ritsu said

"Good" Yokozawa said "Be on your way now" Ritsu didn't even answer he just walked out. Now he was fully focused on the case of Li Kang. He was a Chinese drug dealer that was secretly shipping drugs and guns to the northern sides of Korea and Japan. Thirty of his men had been captured but wouldn't say anything the result, all were executed in private areas. Li was last seen in Tokyo then Seoul they attempted an arrest but he was lost in the crowd. Even so, why would Li go to such highly populated areas were police could spot him easily? Maybe it was to fool the mind of them. No that can't be it he has done far sneakier plots to get away from the police.

Was it for them to expect that he would go to such highly populated areas? Then he could go to a more private and down in population areas to do the shipping. Li has to be doing the shipping himself since half his crew was gone. Plus he was seen on the 15th of September with a group of what seemed to be Korean men, but they were in Japan not Korea. By this he could tell they were trying to change their route on where they go and whom they trade with-

"Oi Ritsu!" A voice called out. Ritsu turned around to see it was Kisa or Hiroki as his code name goes. "Working on the Li Kang case I see, why not go on a break for once in your life. You need to find a steady girl anyways" Kisa said patting his back. Ritsu ignored him and looked up at the clock _three forty five. _

That new recruit guy should be coming soon Ritsu thought as he stood up. He closed his laptop and straightened his tie while walking to the elevator. He was still in somewhat of a shock that this guy and Takafumi had a relationship. Ritsu was very and I mean VERY egger to see what the man looked like. Was he also a stud? Ritsu hoped he didn't hit on him or something.

The elevator doors opened and Ritsu was greeted by a man. He was taller than him by five or six inches. He had black hair that covered his eyes, thought Ritsu did get a glimpse of his eyes. They were like yellow irises. It seemed like Ritsu was gawking at him basically, and all the other man did was looked back at him.

"Are you Onodera?" The man asked breaking the tension. Ritsu blinked then realized he just was called by his real name by a stranger. "How did you know that" Ritsu asked getting in defense mode. "Yokozawa told me you would show me around. Short, green eyes, light somewhat messy hair."

What did he mean mess hair, and did he just call me a short?! Ritsu thought to himself though controlling himself.

"Anyways let me show you around." Ritsu motioned for him to enter the elevator. "Were you where was the main entrance for people to report case, later on I'll show you the entrance for us to enter."

Suddenly Ritsu remembered,

"Might I get your name? The real one not the fake one given to you" Ritsu looked at the other man thought it was a bit awkward because for thirty second he just stared at him. It seemed like forever for Ritsu but finally he replied. "Takano Masamune, pleasure to mean you" he said then turned his interest to the wall. Nothing was said the rest of the way up witch made it a thousand times awkward for Ritsu. But the doors eventually did open and Takano stepped out. Jokingly he started "On our right you can see a man sleeping on the job"

Ritsu looked to his right indeed someone was sleeping. He walked over to the man and shook him. The man ignored it and continued his slumber. "Wake up Misaki" Ritsu demanded while violently shaking him. "What" Misaki said groggily getting up from his desk. "Geez take some time off and sleep, you deserve it anyways" Ritsu said helping him stack the drool infested papers. "I'm sorry I was up with Akihiko working on the interrogation for Chan Ro, he wouldn't budge"

Ritsu sighed "Put him for execution, private of course" He said then walked off to Takano. "Just let him be an example of what not to do on the job. Anyways this area is the interrogators department. You'll rarely have to go to this area with what department you're in."

"And what department it that" Takano asked. His tone annoyed Ritsu somewhat but he kept his expression to a limit. "You and I both work in investigation"

"Oh Ritsu I see you met Takano" Yokozawa called from behind them waving and one hand in his pocket. "Long-time no see, Takafumi" Takano said in a friendly tone. That just pissed Ritsu off more but he again brushed it off. "I'm showing him around now so he could know the place" Ritsu while bowing.

"Oh well you can do that later can't you? How about you two go have lunch my treat" Yokozawa said. "Actually I've got a lot of-" Ritsu had begun "Come on Ritsu I know you haven't had lunch since you were a teen but just this once can be accepted right? I can trust you."

Ritsu was hesitant he wasn't really in the mood to deal with Takano and his rude attitude toward him. But-

"Oi Ritsu!" A voice called from the back of him. It was Yuu running to them. "There has been a homicide I need you to investigate" Yuu said in-between pant for air. Ritsu nodded "Excuse me" He said and was on his way. "Wait Ritsu" Yokozawa called out stopping him. "Take Takano with you, it could teach him something"

Ritsu looked at Yokozawa then Takano and repeated three times and nodded "Fine, Let's go"

…

When arriving at the scene Ritsu handed a pair of gloves to Takano "Don't need any of your fingerprints on the scene" He said then put on his own gloves as well as sunglasses. Or at least they looked like sunglasses. In reality they were state of the art spy glass wear. He clicked a small button hidden on the right side of them and suddenly his vision changed. There where footprints on the ground, car tracks and even some trails of blood that ended abruptly in a circle. Takano was standing at the center of the circle.

"Could you move five paces to the left?" Ritsu asked as Takano did so. In the center there was an item. Ritsu moved closer it was an origami of a heart and there was writing on it. Ritsu picked it up and did his best to read it. It read 以眼还眼 translation; an eye for an eye.

Ritsu got up and walked to a police near a tent. "Did you get the name of the person murdered on the scene?" Ritsu asked getting a cup of coffee from a table next to them. "We found the I.D of the female her name is An Kohinata" He said. Ritsu froze eyes wide "Is there a problem" the police man asked "Nothing, where is the body located" Ritsu asked shaking his head and returning to reality. "It's under that tent right there."

Ritsu nodded, put the cup down and walked to the tent. There she was An, a childhood friend, a bride to be now gone. Her eyes covered by a blindfold bruised and cut everywhere the eye could see. She had to have been killed at least two days ago, she had been wearing the same summer dress she was wearing the day she came to visit him. He couldn't look at her for long without being disgusted by the task done to her.

Well, there was nothing he could do. Now he was more determined to catch Li and watch him rot in jail. This wasn't something he could ignore or put to the side he had to this no matter how long it may take.

…

Ritsu and Takano made their way back to headquarters and nobody said anything on the way. Why would Li want kill An? Could she have possibly witness a trade in action? Does this mean Li is in Japan again? Did he know she was my fiancée and wanted to me give me a type or warning? I don't get it! There could be many explanations for this-

"So the victim was a girlfriend of some sort?" Takano asked. Ritsu was stunned "How did you know" he asked.

"You can hide your emotions anywhere but in your eyes. Anyone could see the sadness and shock in your eyes. You looked like you were at the verge of tears." Takano said removing his hair from his face. Then in a swift movement Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu. The younger man's eyes widened and cheeks turned red. He then pushed Takano away and shouted "What are you doing?!" Takano then replied "I was trying to help you feel better but I guess you're one of those tough guys who will just get over it and move on" He then walked on leaving Ritsu there standing alone.

What's up with this guy? But Ritsu didn't want to bother he had asked too many questions already. He simply walked on to catch up with the other man.

"Oi" Ritsu called out as the other man turned around "Why are you so rude to me, then in away nice?"

Takano looked at the man then let a smile creep on his face "I always treat the one I love like that"

(TBC)

**A/N: That's the end of that! I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review for more chapters and until next time;**

***CHOW***


End file.
